The Miami Way
by BlindedBySmoke
Summary: Originally from Vegas,Motley Jacobs seems like a typical young, career-driven woman...Fun, sassy, focused, flirty;However, the skeletons in her closet beg to differ.It's up to someone special to find those ghost,and bury them once and for all!*OCxRomance*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay guys, so here it is... the revised version of 'The Miami Way'. Aside from the characters, this story has taken a drastic change! If you read it previously, you'll notice SOME familiar scenes at first... but that's about it. The basic overall style of the story needed to be overhauled, if you will... so the biggest thing is that it's no longer third person. This is all from the OC point of view- seeing it all through her eyes. And rather than go the typical way of telling a story, I wanted you guys to LIVE it, so to speak... (Not to mention, I've been told my stories flow better in other fandoms written this way, so... worth a shot!)**

**Also, please note this is a _SLIGHT_ cross-over with the original _CSI:_, but it's not over-whelming so, just wanted to remind you all of that!  
**

**Well, here goes nothing! **

**_P__rologue_**

***Eighteen months ago***

_Nervo__us. Anxious. Over-whelmed. Just a few of the emotions that were running through me. I couldn't remember a time I'd ever felt so… out of place. Shaking my head, I sighed. It was now or never. _

_And to be honest, never was sounding pretty good…._

_"Motley Jacobs…" _

_I heard a whisper, which made me painfully realize, it was to late. To late to turn around and pretend I had forgotten about this entire situation._

_It seemed I had already caught the lady at the front desks attention. So, submitting, I pulled out my credentials, and placed them on the counter. _

_As she looked over them, and lightly tapped the keyboard, I began to feel sick. Never in my twenty-nine years of life, had I felt so many emotions during one moment. _

_Moving across the country to a new city to leave behind familiar co-workers, some of which were my best friends, for a place in which you weren't even comfortable with the sights and sounds of was no easy task. I had learned first hand since I stepped off that plane onto Miami soil, this would be the hardest road I'd ever driven. _

_"Las Vegas Police Department.." _

_Hearing the girl behind the desk speak, I was brought back from my thoughts. _

"_So amazing." She slid my credentials back to me, and continued, "I've always wanted to visit Vegas. I bet it's so different from Miami."_

_She was friendly enough, so I offered up the most genuine smile I could muster, "Yeah."_

_"Lieutenant Caine was just here, waiting to meet with you. He had to leave for a moment though, he'll be back shortly. Have a seat."_

_I simply nodded, as I took a deep breath, and glanced around the room. It was huge, and very bright. Quite different than the dark nights I was used to back out west. _

"_You've got to stop comparing the two, Motley. Pull it together." _

_I thought I was talking to myself, but apparently, that was not the case._

_"Talking to ourselves already? Well, well… I thought we didn't get crazy until we'd been here a few days, at least." _

_Hearing the southern draw, I turned to see a petite, blond woman, who was sweetly extending her hand to meet mine. _

_"Calleigh Duquesne. Nice to meet you…." _

_From the pause, it was obvious, she wasn't sure of my name._

_"Motley… Motley Jacobs," I confirmed, meeting her hand with my own. "Nice to meet you."_

_"You're the Vegas transfer, right? I bet this is a huge change for you." _

_There it was again… that sympathetic smile. There were moments I'd almost swear everyone was staring at me, and just KNOWING. Other times I felt it was so far buried, that it was impossible._

_"It is, but.. I'll be okay. Just another one of life's card tricks. This time, I guess I went all in, so to speak." Sure, that was a cheesy line, but it was all I had, and it received a wink from Calleigh, so I was satisfied. _

_"You go get it, girl," She smiled, as she began to walk past me, "I'm sure I'll catch up with you later." _

_I nodded, watching as she stepped onto the elevator. Well, so far, so good. _

_A few minutes passed and for some reason, I was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable. All I could do now was wait... _

_And wait. _

_Finally, after about another half an hour, I heard my name being called. Upon standing, it only took me a second to realize the man before me was my new boss._

_"You don't have to get up, Miss Jacobs." He smiled, "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and I think we're going to get along just fine."_

_"Thank you, sir- It's nice to meet you." I extended my hand, nervous, which caused his smiled to turn into an obvious smirk._

_"Don't ever call me sir. We're not formal here." With a nod, he turned to the side, listening as his name was being paged, "I have to take care of that. Why don't you… come with me?" _

_I took a deep breath, and did what I thought was right. Within seconds, I was on his heels. Hey, it was now or never._

XXXX

**Author's note: I know, I know**_... _**not much to go on. My chapters are _NOT _this short, EVER. But still... You are clueless as to where this story is going. I promise it has a LOT of depth and emotions to it, so please bear with me and- as slow as it may seem- trust that it's going to be quite worth it. AND REVIEW. Regardless what you think, GOOD OR BAD, please let me know! I'm open to any suggestions... not only about the story its self, but my writing style in general. I strive to be better, so... gimmie what you got!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Shallow Grave

_**A/N: This may seem like a VERY long chapter, but it's quite important, and I didn't want to split it up. I can assure you the entire story isn't jumbled together. Also, i**__**f it seems you've missed a lot while reading, no worries, the blanks will be filled in as you get into later chapters. PROMISE! **_

_**Here you go!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Shallow Grave**_

_**PRESENT DAY…**_

"Long night?" Calleigh smiled as she walked into the break room where I sat, sipping my coffee.

Laughing, I just shook my head, "You know me, always the risk taker."

"I'm guessing he looks the same then?"

With a yawn, I replied, "Ryan? Nah. He's good. Rested and all..."

Calleigh's eyebrow slightly raised, probably at the way I fought to keep my eyes open, "Motley Caroline Jacobs! You're so out of it that you just confessed to spending the night with Ryan."

Or not.

I shot her a confused look, "OH. No. NO. Not like that. You see, we went to that gun expo up town, and we got stuck in horrible traffic. It was three in the morning before he dropped me off."

Calleigh stared at me intently, as if she were expecting more. I couldn't tell more though, because that was exactly what had happened.

"And…?"

"And… nothing!" Shaking my head, I giggled, "Cal, you know better. Stop implying that we're more than friends. We invited you and Delko last night… said you two were BUSY.. Had plans already…"

"Don't change the subject," Calleigh laughed, "Point taken. It's been nearly two years, and you two are STILL just friends, I get it."

"And it's going to remain that way." I had no idea where she got off on the idea that Ryan and I had this 'thing' for one another. I, for one, just didn't see it.

"Okay, fine. Still though, none of this explains how you know he slept, and you didn't."

"We were stuck in traffic from nine until maybe.. Two-thirty..ish, and well, he slept a good part of it. Me? I was to busy watching for traffic to MOVE-"

I probably sounded bitter. Hell, who was I kidding? I WAS bitter!

"Where is he, anyway? I want to kick his ass for that now that I've slept on it."

"I'd like to see you try-" Ryan walked in, looking rather refreshed. He nodded at Calleigh, then turned to look at me.

Yes, I was smiling. So what? I always smiled at him…

And Calleigh. I smiled at Calleigh too. All of my friends actually, so don't go getting any funny ideas!

"Sleep good?"

Oh! The nerve. I focused my attention back on Calleigh. "So, about the killer we got that memo on this morning, you hear anything new yet?"

"No, actually Horatio is supposed to be by to debrief us about it later. He said something about undercover work."

"Undercover? Does this mean we'll be in bed, under the covers and sleeping, because that sounds nice-" I yawned once more, the lack of sleep really catching up to me. I suddenly jumped though, feeling something hit my head.

"Ow! Hey!" I frowned, staring down to the ball of wet paper towels that now laid on the floor.

I noticed Ryan's innocent look, and scoffed, "Keep it up, Wolfe, your day is coming."

"Says who?" He smirked, tossing another.

"Alright children…" Calleigh intervened. "Time for work…"

"Yes, Mrs. Delko-" I teased, as I attempted to stand. Epic fail. Before I knew it, I was back in the chair. "Just to tired-"

"Go home." Ryan waved his hand, "Not like we'd miss you or anything."

"Oh, you'd miss me." I winked.

I watched him as he leaned against the counter, seeming so relaxed. I could remember how uptight he had been when I first started to work. He had changed so much, as had I.

Always made me think we were sort of what each other needed, to overcome our past. Our trials and misfortunes, all of the ghost that had haunted us, had made us stronger people. And brought us closer together.

In a strictly platonic way, of course.

"Motley," His voice caught me off guard, as I quickly moved my gaze to meet his. "You alright?"

I nodded in reply before turning in my seat to lay my head down on the table, only to hear Horatio walk in, and promptly begin briefing us with our instructions for the day. I raised my head back up and was having no trouble taking in every word.

That was, until Ryan sat down beside me. He wasn't going to distract me, I vowed.

But just like everything else in the past twenty-four hours, my plan wasn't working. I tried to focus on Horatio's words, I really did. It was just, you know, his hand on my thigh was kind of making my mind wonder. I'd have to blame those thoughts on lack of sleep… Oh, Damn him! From the looks of that smirk, He was doing this on purpose!

"Mr. Wolfe, Motley?" Horatio tilted his head, just a bit, watching us closely.

I bit my lip, and noticed Ryan was looking professional all of a sudden, as if he'd done nothing. Both of us were speechless.

Calleigh spoke up, "Just a long night, that's all. Go ahead, Horatio. We're listening."

Thank God for girlfriends who understand you.

Horatio shook his head, grinning. That was just him. Even when the cases were extremely serious, he always found relief with his team.

A few minutes passed, before Eric, Natalia, and Walter made their way in. It was their day off, so apparently, they'd all been called in.

Once the meeting had subsided, we were all up to speed about this horrible, brutal man.

His MO? Snatching married women away from the supermarket, and taking them out to his van and raping them… several times, before eventually killing them. The women were always in their 20's, had dark hair, and oddly enough, had their husbands shopping WITH them. He apparently waited until they were out of site from their significant other to strike.

It got worse though, as we learned their bodies were typically dumped outside of their home address the following morning, always in a black trash bag.

I'm not going to lie, it made me think, HARD. I had to shake off the feelings of shear terror, even though I knew I had nothing to worry about. The MO's were different and well, he was gone. For good.

XXXXX

After a few hours of preparation, I found myself walking side by side with Ryan through the local supermarket. We were dressed completely different than either of us ever would. Me and my orange sundress, him and his… God only knows what THAT was.

"You don't like my torn jeans? I'm hurt," He grinned, reaching for my hand, "Maybe it's the hat, or the stripes on the shirt."

I laughed as he glanced down at his attire. Like whoa, he did look hilarious. Hey, at least I was cute!

"I think you're sexy." I nodded, holding onto him with a smirk, "Just not your clothes. You can ditch them later."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Mhmm.. Maybe. Uh.. Not. Maybe not.

After about another hour of this charade, we both sighed… There was only so much we could fill our shopping cart with, and only so much talk a 'married' couple could discuss.

"I don't think he's going to show." Everyone around thought I was talking to Ryan, but in reality, I was talking through a wire to the team outside… staked out in a van.

"Do we need frozen pizzas, babe? I know you never learned to use the oven, so it could help-"

Oh, he's had it this time.

Shoving him, HARD, I continued to walk, ignoring his pouty look.

"What?" He approached my side, his eyes not leaving me as we strolled along. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"We're not really married, Ryan, you know that, RIGHT? " My voice was low, but I made sure to get the point across. "And hour of playing house doesn't really make me your… wife."

"Maybe I like you as my wife." He whispered, and followed it with a wink, reaching for my hand once more.

Okay. Now he was scaring me. Why? I didn't know. Maybe I had just never pictured myself married… more less grocery shopping for a 'family', and he was making it just a little TO real.

It was official, Ryan Wolfe had lost his mind.

"Sweetheart, I'm not in the mood for pizza," I pointed to my mid-section with a nod, "I kind of, sort of... like my figure, ya know? I thought you did too-"

"Oh God," He gasp, causing me to jump, "You're PREGNANT, aren't you? I knew it! We're having a baby," he said, rather loud, to a couple who walked past. "I know exactly when this happened to, it just felt different, it was that one night when-"

"OKAY… RYAN. Thank you." I swatted his hand, and smiled at the people who were around, staring as if we were crazy. "You know better," I lowered my voice, "Dirty details are saved for private talk. Not in front of the team."

"Alright you two," Horatio's voice filled our earpieces, it was clear he was slightly amused by our banter. "Give it two more minutes, then break apart for five."

"Ten four."

Ryan's arm slipped around my waist as we turned the corner. I was about to speak but froze, stopping short as I seen… I seen….

"Oh my…" I quickly glanced away, tears forming. My first thoughts were that he'd followed me here and found me after all of this time. Then I realized that was impossible. "God."

"What?" Ryan questioned, "Mot. Earth to Motley! What the…"

I couldn't let him see me crying. I never let anyone see me do that. And well now, it'd just make him ask questions.

"Um I… I have to… go. I can't-" Rushing away from him, I make a dash towards the exit. Then I felt it. Hands… grasping… me… No, no. This wasn't happening! God, please no, not again!

It was to late though, I fought, but somehow- in the middle of the day in a crowded supermarket- he had me. He was dragging me, with his hand over my mouth, and there wasn't really anything I could do.

A split second later, much to my relief, I heard Horatio's voice, "Now that isn't very smart, is it? I advice you release the girl, and we all walk away from this without any bloodshed."

He didn't listen. He only held me tighter, causing me to nearly faint.

"You don't want the blood of an officer on your hands, now do you?"

"Motley!" I heard Ryan call my name, and within seconds, he had pulled me from the man's grasp. Apparently, Horatio's words had distracted him.

I shook in Ryan's arms, scared beyond his comprehension. He had no idea how… traumatizing that had been for me. It went deeper than just being grabbed.

"Shhh…" He ran his hand down my hair.

My face buried against his neck, I felt both his arms tightly around me, protecting me from anything and everything. I heard the man being arrested, which caused me to turn and glance briefly. OH, hell no! This was all wrong!

"That's not him," I whispered so only Ryan could hear. "He… no. He's taller. And, his hair-." I gasp, "much darker.." As soon as the words left my mouth, my face was buried once more.

What was I thinking? He was DEAD, buried in a shallow grave back out west. Just like the bastard deserved.

"Motley," I heard Ryan's soft voice, as he pulled me back just a bit, allowing his fingers to gently dancing along my cheek, "What happened just now?"

At that point, I realized... he knew I was hiding something.

Shaking my head, I avoided his piercing gaze. A gaze that would make me WANT to talk. Eighteen months and I still hadn't told anyone in Miami the REAL reason I had left Vegas. And I didn't plan on it. Not now, not ever.

"Please, Motley. Talk to me."

"Oh… it's nothing, Ryan. I just almost got dragged out and raped by a serial killer, no biggie. Simply a part of my everyday job, you know."

Unavoidably, I snapped, causing him to back off his accusations, "Sorry."

"Let's just go…." I shivered at his touch, my voice a defeated, soft plea.

Part of me was relieved it wasn't… him under that mask. The other part.. well it feared that he was very much alive still, and at large. After all, I hadn't seen the body, so how was I to know?

* * *

_**And there you have it! Questions shall be answered, but it's going to get A LOT worse before it gets better. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, good or bad! **_


	3. Chapter 2 Broken

**_Thank you guys SO much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Well, this is definatly not what it seems, but this chapter is needed, so stick with me. I am thinking the next chapter is where it get's pretty interesting... so you're in for something good...! PROMISE. Again, please R&R. Positive, negative... anything is appreciated!  
_**

**_And if you haven't read __GoonieGirl3333's stories yet, __please make it on your to do list! They're beyond awesome and well worth your time! ;__)  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Broken_**

A couple of weeks had passed since that horrible incident at the supermarket. And even though the man, Cody Gerhart, had been taken into custody with a bail set so high not even the President himself could meet, I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that I was being watched.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed the thoughts from my mind and rolled over. It was Two-thirty. Perfect. I ran a tired hand along my face, praying next time I woke up, this nightmare would all be over.

Deciding sleep was out of the question, I stumbled down the stairs of my condo, and made my way into the kitchen. I could only hope a glass of milk would somewhat soften my sorrows. However, that wouldn't be the case tonight, because when I turned, I found a piece of paper lying by my door. "What the-"

Shaking hands, I unfolded it.. The growing sickness in the pit of my stomach worsened as I read the creepy, bright red letters that confirmed... it was far from over.

_Until we meet again._

Losing my breath, I dropped the letter and completely zoned out. Despite the thunder that rumbled outside, I didn't even know I was in the world!

That's when I felt it, a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I was in a panicked state, and without even turning around, I began to scream and swing at him, "You're dead! You're DEAD. They swore they killed you- and they wouldn't lie-"

"Whoa. Motley. MOTLEY. Calm… calm down," Someone grabbed my arms mid-air, and a bit forcefully- yet gently- brought down to my side. Wasn't seconds later that a strong grasp around my body was soothing me. "Shhh, it's okay- It's alright. It's just me…"

His voice, so calming- so… safe. I breathed, tears streaming down my face as I clung to him, knowing I was safe, for the moment. "Ryan? Did you… do that? If so, it was a mean joke, even for you-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mot. I was just sleeping."

"In my condo," I had to raise an eyebrow, as I pulled back to stare at him. "What? Why?"

"You don't remember? You took a sleeping pill, and were in bed, when I called…"

He awaited my response, but I had nothing-

"Well, I ask if I could crash on the couch, because I locked myself out of my apartment. The locksmith couldn't make it until morning, so you agreed- even told me where your spare key was…"

His hands ran down my arms, in obvious effort to calm my nerves, however; it only succeeded to make me shiver. "Oh. I just… I don't remember. Anything. Those pills, they're strong— That's why I freaked in the first place..."

"Stop explaining yourself to me." He hugged me again, this time though, I felt emotion behind it. It was almost like he was touching a place inside me that I didn't even know existed.

Pulling back, I tearfully stared up to him, "In fear of sounding like a ten year old, I'm still going to ask, would you maybe… I mean could you-" I bit my bottom lip, hesitating to carry out my thoughts. It was to late now though, I'd already said to much. He would continue to press, "You know… lay with me? Since you're already here and all…"

He met my gaze, which caused my breath to catch in my throat. In that instant, I didn't care how much I'd regret it later, "I completely understand if it's awkward or you don't want to or something- I just…"

"You know I'd do anything for you." He nodded, clearly hiding something behind those beautiful eyes of his, "You also know you can talk to me, right?"

"I don't have anything to say.." I lied, "I just feel so alone."

With a soft nod, he took hold of my hand, and walked with me to my room. Once there, he let go of me, and just observed as I climbed into bed.

Ryan Wolfe… nervous? I really need to document this.

"Come on," I snuggled beneath the covers. It took a second, but he finally made his way over to lay on top of them. I had to smile at the way he was trying to avoid contact with me. That was a first.

"You can make yourself more comfortable… you know." I yawned, as he turned to look at me.

"I'm good."

Oh hell. I knew that look. He was thinking. Unfortunately, I couldn't find out what about, because my eyes were just to heavy.

Wasn't even seconds later though, that I was jolted awake. I felt him pushing the covers off my back, as he snuggled against me. His arms tightly around my waist, I could feel his breath on my neck. Damn.

"Just get some sleep." His voice was different, but I had to find it in me to ignore that fact. Hell, all I could do was grin. Not a normal grin either, I'll admit. It was quite the high school-girlish grin. What? I couldn't help it! With those strong arms around me, a feeling of complete security washed over, and within seconds, I was gone.

* * *

The morning came all to quickly, and I was reluctant to wake up from the best sleep I'd had since moving to Miami. However, feeling a pair of eyes on me, I was forced from my deep slumber. Turning my head, I caught him staring… smile across his face. "Ryan… Why the hell are you in my bed?"

As if I didn't know.

"You were smiling in your sleep." His statement was so serious, showing he wasn't in the mode to kid around.

"So? Still doesn't explain what you're doing.. in HERE."

"You ask me to stay." Tracing his finger along my cheek, he whispered, "Remember? You got a little freaked out-"

"I still wouldn't ask you to stay," My voice was extremely low, as I leaned against his touch, heart beating faster as I silently wished I could pull away. "Not up here. In my room. No one gets in my room.."

"No one except me," He nodded, "You didn't want to be alone, and I didn't want you to be."

"Oh, Wolfe, you're my hero." I touched the tip of his nose with my finger, before slowly trailing it down and over his lips.

Oh, That was bad. The thoughts- they were bad.

He must have felt the same energy I did, because he quickly laced his fingers through mine, and took a couple of deep breaths. Our faces were merely inches apart. I didn't know what was about to take place, but I was positive, I wanted it.

His hand rested against my cheek, and my mind wouldn't wrap around the fact… it was finally happening…

****_Ring, Ring_****

Or so I thought…

Our eyes cut to the direction of the bedside table where both our phones lay. They were ringing in sync with one another, which could only mean one thing,

"Damn it." Ryan complained before I had the chance. "Has to be work-"

I nodded as it stopped, but we both knew that wouldn't last long.

"We have to get those." I mumbled, pulling back as they began ringing again.

Maybe it was a sign? Maybe I had been wrong to feel such a way, because of one small touch. Or perhaps it really went deeper than that?

Either way, I found myself with a pout on my face as I watched him reach for his cell. In turn, he handed me mine as well.

From the look on his face, I knew it was huge before I even answered. Alas, duty called and we were both needed on a massive crime scene. I could only figure this was one of those signs… you know? The kind that warn you before you turn the wrong direction down an one way street, or drive off a cliff.

I didn't want to compare my relationship with Ryan to fatail car crashes, but it was what it was, and whatever may have transpired, would just have to wait.

That is, if we both didn't realize what a mistake it would have been. The thought caused a frown to appear on my face, and I could only assume Ryan was thinking the same, as he now had one on his.

Damn it. I couldn't win for losing.

* * *

_And there you have it! Let me know what you think about Motley and Ryan... NO, this story isn't all fluff, I can assure you, but I'd like to know your thoughts. I know it may seem sudden, but it was important that this happened now. After all, they have been working around one another for over a year... could you have held out that long? LOL. I know I couldn't... _

_Seriously though, stick with me. Next update will be sometime this week, I promise. I'm getting back on track now and settled with work and such, so I will be posting way more than the norm for me._

_LOVE YOU ALL! XoXo!_


	4. Chapter 3 Misunderstanding

**_Thanks for the reviews, and to everyone who subscribed to the story! There were quite a few of you, so I know you're reading... :)_**

**_Just realized I posted the last chapter as 'Chapter 3'. It wasn't, so I'm sorry for the confusion. It was actually supposed to be Chapter 2, so I have fixed that mistake.  
_**

**_Anyway, I wanted to let you know before you begin reading this chapter, that upon re-reading it... it seems I skipped quite a bit of time. Don't worry about that, the voids will be filled in, as it's part of the suspence later on(can't explain, but you'll see in due time!). Just didn't want you to think I was going to be skipping around often. This is really the only time I skip at all, to be honest. It was completely necassary for plots later in the story._**

**_With that being said, enjoy this chapter! I think it's kinda fillerish, but that's only because I know what I have in mind for the next few! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding**_

"Wow, that's some smile," Calleigh beamed, approaching me on the scene. She bent down, taking a few pictures of a foot print she'd found by the window, before glancing back up, "Someone had a good night.",

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. "Maybe…"

Biting my bottom lip, I thought back to earlier, when Ryan had hugged me before he left my place to head for work. In addition to the embrace, he had placed a soft kiss just beside my lips. Subconsciously, my fingers were resting on the area, as I continued to smile.

"Motley," Calleigh stood, watching Ryan approach, as she giggled softly, "I'm going to take that as confirmation."

Calleigh and Ryan exchanged a quick smile, as she left the area. I was guilty of staring now, "Hi."

"Hey, Mot. Long time no see," He was smirking, as he remained focused on the scene before him. "How ya been?"

"Oh, I've been better," I mused, kneeling down, and promptly spotting a piece of evidence. "Look at that," Sliding on the gloves, I picked up what seemed to be a piece of torn fabric.

"Piece of clothing, maybe? Looks flannel," He took it from me, and sighed. Spraying it confirmed his thoughts, "Blood-"

"Right, so maybe… maybe the killer came through here, and tore his clothing… in turn, cutting himself. Maybe we can be lucky and get hit off the DNA," I smiled once more, bagging the evidence. "So,"

"So…"

The hesitation in his voice was strangely adorable, and I wasn't quite sure what that look was for, but I liked it as well.

We were caught staring at one another, when Horatio made his way over, filling us in on the rest of the case.

Once he'd explained more in detail, we were forced to go our separate ways. It wasn't even seconds later, I had yet another discovery. Bending down, I picked up the piece of paper, inspecting it closer.

"Oh. Damn." There it was, the same paper, the same red lettering. This wasn't apart of the case we were working on at all! "Fuck-" I gasp, unfolding it carefully. Tears filled my eyes, as I glanced around… but seen nothing. Folding the note up, I quickly hurried off the scene. No questions were ask, because no one had spotted me leaving.

Hopping into the Hummer, I sped off, my mind flooded with thoughts. The worst part was the feelings that had taken over. I remembered the control, the actions that followed. This time I wouldn't be so lucky. He'd toy with me for months, and strike when I least expected it. No one knew what was coming, except me. At least back home, or well, in Vegas… Everyone understood.

I was even more alone now, than before.

* * *

The hours had turned to days, days had became weeks, and before I knew it.. the weeks had transitioned into months. Two, to be exact.

So much had changed. Not just with me, but within the entire lab. Everyone had stopped reaching out to me, and after weeks of me pushing them away, who could blame them.

It was stressful. Every time I turned around, there 'he' was… via a fucking note.

The pieces of paper, all two hundred and twelve- to be exact- had ruled my life. My withdrawal had nothing to do with my peers… God knows I missed them. If only they could have known the truth, then they would have understood more. My hands were tied though, he was watching every move, somehow listening to every word… if I told them, he'd hurt them. He had promised.

"Find anything?" Ryan made his way in, his voice cold as ever. I swallowed hard, trying to prevent myself from tearing up. Every time I was around him, it seemed to happen. He perceived me as a cold bitch, which… was pretty much the size of it. The notes had made it clear, Ryan was the main one I was to stay away from.

God, I wanted to tell him so bad. Every part of me told me to, but then I remembered the night he'd stopped by my condo to check on me. I had gotten rid of him in a hurry, just before receiving another note informing me if he came back, he'd be dead.

"Earth to Motley, Hello?" Ryan brought me from my thoughts, "I know you're preoccupied, but you need to FOCUS while you're handling evidence."

Fuck. I couldn't even remember the case I was working on… "Sorry, I… gotta go."

Hurrying away from his judgment, I made my way to the ladies room just down the hall. In there, I knew I could find five minutes of sane time, alone. I was just calming down when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, signaling a text had came through.

"Damn it." There was no way he'd gotten my number.

_Remember me? -Sanders_

"Greg." I gasp, a soft smile crept over my features. Probably the first one in weeks, to be honest.

_Forget MY Greggo? Never. I miss you bunches! XoXo -MJ_

I held onto my phone as if my life depended on it, trying not to be anxious but hell, I couldn't help it. If this…. 'stalker' wanted to leave me be and head off to Vegas after Greg, then so be it. That'd be his biggest mistake, because Greg would be ready and waiting for him.

Feeling its vibrations once more, I tapped my screen with a shaky hand.

_Suck up. Some things never change. __ We all are crazy without you! –Sanders_

Just seeing his name gave me butterflies, and I slowly started to feel some better. How? I had no clue. He was half way across the country still. Maybe it was just the comfort I found in knowing that he knew all of my secrets.

I stood, and made my way out back towards the lab, texting as I walked.

_Life is so complicated, Greg. –MJ_

The moment I hit send, I instantly regretted it. Knowing me better than anyone, he'd know the emotions behind that. But then again, if I didn't say something to someone who understood, I was going to explode.

Seeing Ryan hard to work on more evidence from the triple homicide, I took a deep breath- and made my way over to the table, "Anything," I laid my phone on the table, so I could put my lab coat back on. His eyes pierced mine, but I didn't back down. "Ryan?"

"I can't find a damn thing-" His tone showed his frustration, as he shook his head and took off his gloves. His fingers worked through his hair, and he let out a long sigh. "See what you can do with it."

With a nod, I turned to grab a pair of gloves. My mind was so full, I completely forgot my phone… which started to vibrate. Turning to grab it, I realized, it was to late- "Hey!"

Ryan pulled it away, just before I could get it. Damn, damn, DAMN. I wasn't going to give him answers, so he was going to get them himself, apparently.

"Sanders?" He glanced up, meeting my worried gaze. His eyebrows arched as he studied the screen. I could tell he was contemplating reading further.

"Ryan. PLEASE."

"Sanders? Who the hell is Sanders?" I watched as he touched the screen, and I literally gasp. Fuck.

His frown told me the message was quite personal, as I expected. The look on his face… killed me. He was hurt, and I couldn't blame him. "Ryan," My voice was soft, but he shook his head, "Ryan, please."

"At least I know it wasn't just me," He stated, clearly in disbelief. "You know, I trusted you. I trusted… US," He lowered his lips by my ear, and coldly spoke, "Next time, be a woman, not a player."

He shoved the phone in my hand, and without another word, was gone. My heart was in a million pieces but what could I do? My hands were tied.

Picking up my phone, I proceeded to read the message that had upset him so much.

_It's never easy alone. Trust me, I know. I miss you Motely, like you wouldn't believe. I can't stop thinking about last time I seen you. I shouldn't have let you get away. I should have been there. I should have stopped him from hurting you. -Sanders_

"Damn it!" I groaned, frustrated. Ryan would NOT take that how it was meant. Knowing his sometimes vain way of thinking, he'd assume it was about HIM, and in a strange twisted way, he'd hurt me.

The thoughts caught up to me, as well as Ryan's words. A few tears slipped down my cheek, "Way to fuck it up, Motley."

I hesitated for a moment, followed by a slight sniffle, as I quickly text Greg back. It wasn't much, but it said it all,

_Help me come home. -MJ_

_

* * *

_

_**Sooo, what do you think? Motley running away from her problems? She doesn't seem like the type... not to me, anyway. ;) **_

_**R&R! :D  
**_


	5. Chapter 4 Surprise!

_For those of you reading 'Crime and Mistletoe', I have NOT abandoned it. I got way more busier than expected during Christmas... with family and work picking up. I have the next chapter written, it just needs to be edited, so look for that within the next couple of days. Even though it clearly wasn't finished by Christmas, trust me, you will still enjoy it... as it will play out in the story past the actual Holiday anyway. ;)_

_That being said, I want to take a moment and personally thank each and everyone of you reading this. I have felt so inspired with it lately, it's unreal. I have actually decided to add something that wasn't originally planned... which will be quite suspenseful, so be excited! Really though, whether you're just casually reading or you leave reviews each time, I do appreciate it. I even had someone email me and ask if they could keep their reviews private, via PM. Just so everyone knows, if you feel more comfortable that way, then please feel free to do so!_

_One more thing before I let you read... My dear friend (JessBabe *waves* love you too!) mentioned that it would be quite simple for Motley to come clean about her issues to the team. This is very true, in most cases, so I want to offer up a quick explanation, on Motley's behalf. She is so deep, and she has a sense of pride she's worked her entire life for. It's hard for her to ask for help, as you can see in previous chapters. Take all of that into consideration, on top of the fact she has had a VERY hard life... and in this situation, she feels as though she's bringing the world down with her. She hates the attention, and doesn't like to have a fuss made over her. She could very well tell everyone, but really, she doesn't think it would help. It didn't help in Vegas, so why would Miami be different? Just wanted to clear that up, :)_

_(and as always, a special thanks to GoonieGirl. She's a huge inspiration with this story, but I don't think she realizes it! (I left a note to you at the bottom. It's kinda spoiler-ish... for this chapter!) :)_

_WOW, sorry for all of that... Now that I've finished rambling, you should read! I'm hoping you won't hate me (or Motely, for that matter) to much after this one!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Surprise!**_

Ten minutes passed, and nothing. Apparently, I had over-stepped the line. He didn't want me there… no more than they wanted me here. Trouble followed me and invaded everyone's life I cared for.

I really was better off alone.

Feeling my phone again, I silently thanked God as I pulled it from my pocket. Tears fell, and I gasp at the message...

_Turn around. –Sanders_

"What the…" Talk about butterflies! Slowly, I turned, unable to stop myself from bursting into tears, "GREG!" I rushed over, jumping around him. I couldn't contain myself.

"Motley." He whispered against my hair. It had been a LONG two years.

Greg had been everything to me. My best friend, my confident… there wasn't anything at any point in time, I couldn't tell him.

"Oh my God! It's you," Placing a light kiss on his lips, I grasp his face- "Wow. I just… God, Greggo, what are you doing here?"

He stared at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes, as the smile faded, "He's alive, Motely. That bastard… he's alive."

I closed my eyes, and felt my body stiffen. I already knew, but the words were hard to swallow, "Yeah, I know," I had to pause, and recollect my thoughts. I nearly lost it standing there, until I felt his hand on my shoulder, "You came all this way to tell me in person?"

"I thought it'd be better than a text," He smiled softly, touching my cheek, "Listen, I want you to know, we haven't stopped looking out for you. We're all so worried."

"How is everyone?" I choked at the mention of home.

"Everyone's good. Missing our favorite sidekick," He winked, walking with me, my arm linked through his, "Nick says he's just a tad bit pissed. You haven't even called him-"

"I know. Tell him I haven't forgotten him. Please?"

Greg nodded, as we passed Ryan… who, okay, I admit it, caught my attention. His back was to us, but it didn't stop me from sighing.

Nothing else was said between us, until we made it to the end of the hall. I thought I had managed to get out of that one, without him noticing.

Naturally though, I was wrong.

"Don't-" I shook my head, feeling sick as he pointed back down the hall, "Please. I've got enough stress as it is, Greg."

"Hey, I'm just inquiring."

"You have no idea what you're talking about…"

"I know you when you want something you can't have," His soft laugh caused me to smile,"Only thing is, I'm guessing you could have him. What gives?"

"He's… well…." I whispered, thinking back to that night Ryan had stayed with me, and made me feel beyond incredible. He'd done so much, by just being there… and the way he had touched me… I could still melt at the mere memory. "He's so over me, it isn't even funny. And to think, we never even got STARTED. Not that it matters anyway. Not like he'd want me when he finds out about… IT."

"Not true. He's far from over you. I seen the two of you, just before I told you I was here, Motley. You can't lie to me," Smiling, he brushed the hair from my face. "He understands these crimes as much as the rest of us. You just need to come clean with him. I know you're worried about… THINGS but, do it before it's to late."

He grabbed my hands, and squeezed them gently. I did always adore the way he could calm me down.

"Now I only have today, but I'm taking you out to dinner, and you've got to show me around," He winked, taking a few steps back, "I'll be outside."

I felt myself smile again, as I watched him out of sight.

A quick glance to the clock informed me it was only five minutes until shift change. I swiftly turned on my heels, only to collide with another body. Fuck. The day just got better and better, "Ryan."

His eyes met mine, and I stuttered. "I um, I… WE, we need to talk."

He shook his head in response, a sarcastic smile on his features, "You act like that, over some… random guy, and you want me to listen? No." His voice lowered, and I could hear the anger pouring through, "You'll have to excuse my bitterness."

"It's hard to explain, Wolfe. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?" I reach for his hand, but his arms were crossed. He was closed off to me, and with good reason.

My fingers managed to touch his skin though, briefly, as I noticed him staring down at where they rested.

"Tonight," Ryan stated firmly, his tone reflecting that he still did care about me,"Tonight, I'll come over, and you can talk."

I wasn't sure what had brought on the change of heart, but I was grateful, and felt the excitement build. Just as I was about to reply though, I remembered, "Greg. I uh, I promised him. He's just here for one day and he came all the way from Vegas to tell me-"

Ryan tensed up, which caused me to do the same. Damn it.

"Always something else, right? Since he's 'nothing' to you, tell him you can't do it."

"No, Ryan… You don't, you don't understand!"

"Then MAKE me," His eyes pleaded with mine, and I felt weak. "I'm willing to fucking UNDERSTAND if you make me. He came here from Vegas to tell you what, Motely?"

"I.. I… He…." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to say the words that were needed to be spoken.

"You know what? Never mind." His hands flew in the air, and he turned to leave.

"Ryan, WAIT." I tried to speak but, he turned quickly, cutting me off.

"No. NO. I can't do this anymore. My mind stays messed up, I can't think or sleep… It's a constant worry, 'what's up with Motley. What's Motley thinking? How is Motely feeling today?'"

Whoa, I was a bit taken back. I knew he cared, but so much? He did a good job of masking his feelings, which it wouldn't really matter at this point, if he showed up with bells and whistles, proposing to me.

"Really, Motley. I'm DONE. This time, it's over."

And just like that, he was gone. Gone and definitely not looking back.

"What have I done?" I felt tears begin to build, as they slowly fell down my cheek. I had to get out of there. Quickly, I made my way outside… at least I knew someone was out there waiting for me that genuinely cared.

That was more than I could say for anyone else on the premises.

"Let's go," I huffed, grabbing Greg's arm, and stringing him along.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened just now?"

"Don't want to talk about it, so I'm not." My voice was ice, but I couldn't care less.

Once we were to the parking lot, he pulled at me, forcing me to an abrupt stop. As I stared back at him, I didn't speak, only waited for him to tell what I knew he was holding inside.

"Just relax, Mot. Relax, and breath," He started to put his hand on my cheek, but I ducked away.

"Stop it, Greg. Just stop!" I exclaimed, frustration showing through, "I'm grateful you're here, but you didn't help before, you're not going to help NOW."

"Motely…."

"And how am I supposed to 'relax'? Everyone tells me to fucking relax! You more than ANYONE should know that I can't do it!"

"Mot-"

I pushed at his shoulders, "Just go. Please. Go back to Vegas, and forget it. I've made it this far, I'll continue to survive…"

"Motley, SHHH-" He grabbed my arms, and shook me a little. He was gentle about it, but it got my attention, "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here, with you. I sure didn't fly to Florida for the warm sunshine."

I sighed, realizing; maybe I _was_ over reacting, "He's watching my every move. If he hurts you, I won't forgive myself."

"He won't. He didn't before, he won't now. He's… only after you. We figured that out years ago."

"Yeah, but this is different. Completely different. The notes, what they say." I began to pace, showing how nervous I was. I'd lost Ryan, I couldn't lose Greg too!

After a moment, he grasp my hand and pulled me towards him. I met his gaze, before falling against him, enjoying his embrace. As always, he knew exactly what I needed.

"I don't want to be here anymore," I softly cried, "Just take me home."

I felt him sigh, but gave him no room for argument, "You wanted to help me. This is what I want… I'm going home, Greg. Whether you fly with me or not, is your choice, but my mind is made up."

"You're serious," He nodded, as I pulled back to look him in the eye, "I'll change my flight to tonight."

With a nod, I smiled, and kissed his cheek… before quickly hugging him again. "Thank you. I knew you'd understand."

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe I should have thought about it more. Hell, I didn't care at the moment. The only thing weighing on my mind was the fact that there wasn't anything at all left for me in Miami. Nothing except a psycho-path that no one knew about, or could even begin to understand.

The desert sand and bright lights were seeming more and more appealing by the second, if possible.

"I'm going back to Vegas," I confirmed, as I watched him pull out his cell to call the airline. "I'm going home."

* * *

_Perhaps she is the type to run. I'm beginning to think she just feels helpless, and Greg is the only one she feel safe with at this point. I personally think she should mend some fences, but that's her loss. :P_

_R&R! :D_

_(AND GG, Greg didn't meet the team.. YET. But it's coming. In a big way, I might add! So, :D )_**  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Lost, But not found

_Alright, lovlies. I know I suck at updates, but I promise... you will **NOT **have to wait long for the next one. I wrote one huge chapter, and ended up splitting it up into two, so six is pretty much a done deal. :) I think I ended this chapter perfectly! *evil laugh* It's sure to leave you scratching your head, and probably pretty anxious for even more answers. Um, downside... no Ryan (only a few mentions of him!). :( But this is VERY important, so read it... it DOES play into future chapters, so as filler as it may seem, IT'S NOT! Plus, we all love Greg, right? Right. :)_

_So, with that being said- open up your minds... and ENJOY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Lost, but not found**_

The rest of the afternoon went by fairly quick, and before I knew it, I was on a plane... sitting beside of Greg. His fingers were loosely laced through mine. My head laid back, I glanced out the window, wondering exactly where my life went wrong. It had only been a few years before, when everything was perfect.

"Motley…"

His soft voice caused me to jump, as I turned to stare at him, "Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

His quirky personality caused me to smile, but I couldn't tell him the truth. He'd think I was strange if my thoughts consisted of what Ryan was doing at the moment… and how badly I wished I was in his arms….

"About how I can't remember the last time I've felt so safe."

"I must be doing my job then." He assured, tightening the grasp on my hand. I had to admit to myself… the comfort of being near him caused me to shiver. He knew me, unlike anyone else ever had, or probably ever would.

"Greg," That didn't mean I could let it go on. Again. "I quite fondly…. remember….."

"The night before you left," He met my gaze, finishing my sentence, but I only nodded in response. "Me too."

"Yeah, about that-" I nervously bit my lip, and stared out the window once more. I had to figure there would be SOME sort of awkward moments afterward, right?

"Yeah?" Was he worried? He looked worried…

"Well…" I turned away briefly, feeling emotional… but for a completely different reason than he was thinking. I couldn't tell him, could I?

He gave me a nudge, and squeezed my hand, "Hey, no worries… It's… all good,"

I nodded, quickly avoiding his gaze. Nope. I couldn't. He'd be upset, and I'd be forced to remember one of the most grim moments of my life.

As if a serial stalker looking to murder me wasn't bad enough.

Turning a bit, I rested my head on his shoulder, and before I knew it, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After a safe landing, and a short drive into the city, I was completely worn out. I didn't feel much like arguing with Greg when he persisted I stayed in his apartment for the night (which, by the way, used to be MY apartment as well… we had shared it).

"Wow. Love what you've done with the place," I mused, noting that everything was the exactly the same as I had left it. Clearly, he wasn't much of a decorator- nor a house keeper.

"Really? I'm glad," We moved down the hall, and stopped in front of my old room, "Your suite, my lady,"

When he moved aside, I gasp. He really HADN'T touched it at all. "Greg-" I was at a loss for words, as tears formed. It hit me then exactly how much I'd missed this… How much I'd missed HOME.

* * *

Ear buds in, I rested on the bed… MY bed. For the first time in months, or well, since Ryan had held me that night… I felt at home. Safe. Glancing over to my cell, I frowned at the thoughts I was having. He really hadn't even tried, had he? To contact me... to see how I was, or even what I was doing. It'd been twenty-four hours, and still… nothing. "Fuck." I picked up my cell, scrolling down to his name.

I was half tempted to send a message, but that was halted when the room went dark. Removing my ear buds, I groaned, finally hearing the thunder. I was clueless that there was even a storm in the area.

"Fuck," I was startled as I reach my doorway, only to bump into someone. His arms went around me, and immediately, I knew the hold… "Greg…"

"Sorry," He laughed softly, "I was just coming to check on you, and to make sure you had a light."

"I'm not afraid of the dark..." I took the flashlight, which was already on, and shined towards him, "However, you still look adorable in the dark."

"Gee, thanks." He followed me to the bed, as I took a seat.

"You know, when I arrived in Miami, I never imagined being back here," I glanced down, holding my phone once more. "I imagined a whole new life… THERE. New friends, new outlooks… new dreams."

I felt myself becoming emotional, and he must have sensed it. That was proven by his hand.. as it gently moved up my back... "It'll be okay."

"I don't know, Greg. I don't know how I'll ever be 'normal' again."

"Come on, Mot, you and I both know you've never been 'normal'."

I shot him a look, which received his trade mark grin, "And you have?"

"I'm saying…"

"Oh, you're saying… I get it-" Playfully, I shoved him, in which, he returned the shove. Our playfulness continued until another loud crack over thunder filled the room.

"Whoa," My fear of storms hadn't diminished over the years, as I found myself wrapped up in his arms. Shaking a little, I gasp, "Wow. Sorry. I… "

And just like that, I felt his lips against mine. I must have lost my touch at reading his mind, because I did NOT see that one coming, at ALL.

No time to think though, my instincts kicked in, allowing my arms to tightened around his neck…. pulling him even closer. And I couldn't stop myself from falling into the familiar feeling.

Finally, I mustered up the strength to push him away with a gasp, "No, no. Wait. Stop-" Shaking my head, I ran hands through my hair, moving away to sit on the opposite edge of the bed. Well then.

"Sorry," He paused. "I um… I just- I…"

I brought my hand up to my lips, feeling the burn. Overwhelming. "It's alright, let's just… forget it." I glanced over to him, but it was to dark to see his features.

"Right."The disappointment was heard in his voice.

"It's not…. Like you're thinking.. it's just,"

"Ryan, I know. I got the message loud and clear."

Well, that was… awkward. And not what I was going to say…

"Interesting- but no. I was actually going to say, I'm sort of an emotional wreck and it's really, REALLY not a good idea- to go… THERE. Not right now."

"You know my feelings haven't changed for you. Not at all."

His admission only made me feel worse, "Don't- please. Just… DON'T."

I stood and began pacing. My mind raced, as I slowly admitted to myself that running away really DIDN'T solve issues. It didn't solve them HERE, and it certianly wouldn't resolve them back in Miami.

No. I was not having second thoughts. And if I did find myself in that horrid position, I would NOT admit it to anyone. EVER. Myself included.

Damn. His eyes were on me… I could feel his stare. I had to say it. I had to get it out in the open, "I haven't been with anyone since... that night. Since.. we were together."

It was quiet… making me even more nervous. Even so, I continued, "Not that I haven't wanted to, I guess it just wasn't the right time, or place…"

"Ryan-" He confirmed.

"Oh, get off it, Greg." I slightly mused, "If you must know, yes. Ryan. But that's beside the point." I stopped in my tracks, and felt my heart pounding. Hearing his name did that to me? I was worse off than I thought. And now, I'd blew it. Damn, talk about a panic attack. All of this bearing down on me at once... I was sure a break down was in my near future.

"He knew, Greg... He knew about IT. He _KNEW_ about us-"

"What.. who? Ryan?"

He was confused, and trying to figure it all out. Typical Greg, trying to play Grissom, and READ someone's emotions. Nothingless, I ignored his inquiries, only shaking my head as I continued. If I stopped, I'd never finish. "My serial stalker. He never stopped watching me… I don't know what he wants, but he wants it BAD."

"Mot-"

I held my hand up, "He showed me EXACTLY how much control he had. That night after Ryan stayed at my place. That's when the letters started again. They piled up by the dozens and in every other one, he mentioned it. I thought he'd tell you, and I knew you'd blame me—"

"Motley-"

The tears were flowing from my eyes, "And why wouldn't you? I mean, I lost it. ME. And, yes, it was _my_ fault. Facts are facts, I can't change that…."

"MOTLEY," His strong grasp was on my shoulders, and I gasp, noting how close he was once more, "Lost WHAT?"

The air became thick, and suddenly, I could hardly breathe. His breath was felt though, on my skin.. as I slowly closed my eyes, and prepared for the worse, "Our baby."

* * *

_Gasp! I know, right? Not what you were expecting... :) Come on though, you had to KNOW she and Greg were a litttttle more than just friends. Well, as always, there are more surprises in store, and NEVER FEAR, Mr. Wolfe shall return in the next chapter! I'm not trying to go all 'CSI: Miami-Writer-Make-Those-Main-Characters-Disappear' on you! PLUS, there is a scene I'm pretty sure none of you will want to miss... Especially GoonieGirl! :P_

_Does make you wonder though... where is Ryan? AND... would he really let her leave... like that? We shall see...  
_


	7. Chapter 6 Revolution

**Chapter 6- Revolution **

_Alright, girlies... A few things before we get to the chapter. First thing, per **GoonieGirl**'s suggestion, I did indeed change the story to be a 'cross-over', simply because all of this stuff may seem minor now, but later on... (as I've said), it's quite important. Bear with me, please, you'll like what I'm doing with it. :) Anyway, that being said, since I've changed to a 'cross-over', I've had twelve people subscribe for updates. That seems like an overwhelming number to me, but it sure made my week(s), so feedback or not, you're still recognized!_

_About this chapter, well... you'll have to read it and find out. I want to know your thoughts though. Good or bad, I'd like to know your opinions. And hey, it's not to early to start guessing WHY this 'stalker' is so fixated Motley.  
_

_Never fear, all shall be reviled, in time._

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, and I found myself on the bed, wrapped up in Greg's embrace. The power was still out, but the soft flickering of the single candle reflected our current mood perfectly.

However, things had not been quite as docile, an hour prior.

Upon telling him the 'news', he'd assumed the worst. Accusing me of anything and everything, even abortion. It hurt, especially because I thought he knew me better than that.

I had came to realize, it was just pure shock talking.

After he'd actually heard what I had to say, though, he quickly seen that I didn't do anything to hurt our child intentionally. In fact, I'd risk my own life to save others.

My second month in Miami, there was a fire at the local orphanage. It was an arson, and to this day, the perp was at large. It still pulled at my heart, not only for the twelve children who did not make it out alive, but for our baby.

When I collapsed inside, attempting to save those last few precious lives, I had inhaled to much smoke. I hadn't known I was pregnant, until they told me I had lost it.

Needless to say, I was devastated.

"I always knew you were a hero," His soft voice broke my thoughts, "I never doubted you for a second."

I smiled, and snuggled closer to him, "You're the one who's always saving me."

"He's still out there, Mot. Some hero, huh?"

I sighed, resting my head on his chest. I stared at the dark walls of the room, and wondered once more, WHY he had chosen me to become obsessed with. Why had he stepped into my life, and chosen to complicated it. Why nearly kill me, not once, but TWICE. Why torture me, what had I ever done to this guy? Why was I the one haunted each time my eyes slipped closed…

"If not for you, I wouldn't be alive. You were there, not once… but twice.. when no one else was."

I glanced up to see him nod, "I just wish you would have told me. I hate knowing you went through all of this alone."

"It would have been a moot point, Greg. Trust me, you didn't deserve the same heartache I had."

"I still care about you," I watched him toy with the hem of his shirt, just to fiddle with something. "I mean what I said that night, before you left."

"I know. And I want you to know, I love you too, Greg."

He nodded, and continued to stare down at me. He knew I had more to say, and he was waiting to hear it.

"But it would have never worked. It still won't work. We were good, but…"

"Didn't make us right," He sighed, "I know."

His hands brushed through my hair, and I sighed. I was mostly relieved. I didn't want him to hate me for my feelings towards him, towards _US_.

"Thank you, for everything, mostly for being you."

The look on his face pained me. He wanted more… he always had. He'd always accepted my baggage, no matter how good, or bad, they may be. I just couldn't. Not with him. It was to many painful memories, and I'd already gotten past it… I wasn't one to open old wounds; especially not wounds that brought back so many sour memories.

"I uh… I'm…" I stuttered, but he knew…

"You're going back to Miami."

"Ye..ah…" I nodded, "Tomorrow night..." I sighed, knowing he wanted me to stay, but that he'd never say that, or hold me back. "That's my home now, Greg." It'd taken me less than twenty-four hours to realize it. "I've got to stop running. It's time for me to be the woman YOU know I am. Regardless of the circumstances, I have to face them."

Sadly, he nodded, but forced a smile, "This won't be the last time I see you…"

That was not a question, it was a statement, and I grinned, "Of course not. I'm not going to be afraid anymore."

He held the slight grin, and nodded, "Would it be alright then, since this is your last night in Vegas, if I maybe… laid in here and held you for a while? Just for old time's sake."

Raising up to be eye to eye with him, I gently touched his cheek before softly placing my lips on his- my eyes closed, I knew he felt the emotions the same as I had. It was a goodbye kiss, for many different things, "I wouldn't have it any other way. "

* * *

"Motley? Mot. Earth to MOTLEY." I felt someone shaking me, "Wake up."

"Just a couple more minutes," I whispered, but he persisted.

"I've got to go into work. Huge case. Please don't leave without letting me know."

I nodded, "yeah, yeah… sure." He kissed my cheek and I mumbled.

Apparently, I'd dozed back off to sleep, because I was unsure of how much time had passed, when I was finally jolted awake… "Damn."

I took a quick shower, and made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a donut (which I prayed hadn't expired just yet!) from the counter. I was going to call and have my flight moved up, as soon as I seen Greg and the rest of my former teammates.

My bags on my shoulder, I gave one last look around the place. "This is it." I whispered. It was bitter-sweet, but my heart knew where it wanted to be, and where I truly belonged. It was a relief unlike no other, to finally feel like you belong.

Now, I just had to worry about mending fences and pray that I hadn't burnt my bridge… with him.

Emotions in check, I turned, opening up the door only to lose it all over.. AGAIN.

"Hi-" His voice was tired, and he looked like he hadn't gotten any rest at all-

"Ryan," I felt my emotions once more, there was no WAY I could hold back. "Oh my God… it's you…"

"Who else?"

His smile melted me and I dropped my bags, moving closer and allowing him to wrap me up in his embrace. A few tears slipped down my cheek, as I was completely lost.

"What are you doing here… HOW did you find me?"

"I'm not a CSI for nothing, Motley." His tone slightly musing, as his hand brushed through the back of my hair.

"You're… not mad?"

"I was," There was hesitation, which caused me to pull back. I knew Ryan well enough to know he only hesitated when he was nervous or upset. In this case, I think it was a little of both.

"Tell me, Ryan, I want to know."

He shifted uncomfortably, before taking a deep breath. "I heard about the murder, and… It sounded like you- I had to come make sure you were okay," He nodded, "They told me her name, but I couldn't shake the feeling that you weren't safe, so I called your old supervisor, ask her where you were, and she told me I could find you here," Ryan glanced around, clearly realizing I had indeed spent the night with Greg, "at his place."

"Nothing happened, just so you know…."

"Not my business, like I said, I just wanted you to be safe…"

Safe? Wait, whoa- MURDER? Had he said MURDER? Lack of sleep was catching up to me! "Wait- what do you mean, murder? What are you talking about?"

Ryan watched me still, studying me at this point, "Girl, fit your description… was found in a trash bag outside her home. Raped and left for dead-"

"No," I shook my head. This wasn't happening. Not again. "It can't be. I don't accept it- I just don't!"

I should have told my team in Miami what was going on. I shouldn't have kept any of them in the dark, especially Ryan. Greg had been right, they would stop at NO cost to help me. That was proven when Ryan was standing by the door.

"I have to call Greg, I have to tell him-"

"He knows," Ryan assured, "When I spoke with Catherine, she told me Sanders was the CSI on call to take the case-"

"ALONE?" I interrupted. "No. He can't be alone, not out there, not with HIM watching-" I began to dial his number.

"Yeah, she said something about everyone already being assigned cases from last night, and that he could handle it.. Wait, who's watching?"

Ryan didn't understand. Fuck, no one understood… and this was all _MY_ fault. "Get away from there Greg, it's a trap," The notes had warned me of this, but did I listen? Hell no. "Please! Just… ugh, call me back!"

Panic was NOT the word for my current state, as I paced, "I can't do nothing-" I began walking by Ryan, but he stopped me, "Please, Wolfe. I have to warn him- You don't understand."

"Then tell me. I'm not letting YOU walk into a trap."

I nodded, finally realizing the time had came, and past, it had to be said- and it had to be said NOW. For my sake along with Ryan and Greg's.

"On the way to the car, come on." I pointed, turning to head out in the hallway. "Fuck-" I realized after shutting the door, "My bags, would you step back in there and get them, while I try to call Greg once more?"

Ryan nodded, seeming satisfied with the fact I was about to tell him the situation. He deserved to know, and by the look on his face, relief was felt and the tension could be eased.

Pulling out my cell, though, I didn't realize I'd never get the number dialed.

"Sanders won't be answering calls anymore, I promise," A chilling voice called out from the shadows, but I didn't even have time to THINK, more less respond, as I felt clammy hands wrapped around my mouth.

And that's when it all went black.

* * *

_And there you have it! Poor Motley. I don't think tihs is the start of something good for her... or Greg. *gasp* Poor Greg. He did what NO CSI is supposed to do, he let his guard down. I honestly worry what you all are going to think about me when you really see what I've done to Greg... If any of you love him half as much as I do, be ware!_

_Ponder on that one for a while! :) _

_*UPDATE COMING SOON*_

_**(OH, and ten points to anyone who caught the burning building reference. Hey, it just isn't Miami without them!) :P**  
_


End file.
